fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Not-So-Distant Past of Tam and Linh Song
Hi! I'm Julie the Froster and I write this fanfic. Please don't get this confused with the fanfic about Linh by Biana & Tam. None of these characters belong to me, as they belong to Shannon Messenger and blah blah blah....I will probably update this fanfic as much as I can. Thanks for reading and enjoy! The Cover for The Not-So-Distant Past of Tam and Linh Song Will Be Coming This Weekend or Monday at the latest! Chapter 1 “Do you have everything?” Tam and Linh’s Dad, Quan, asked. Mai, their mother stood beside him nervously. “Yeah” Linh said “You've already checked, twice.” “Are you even coming with us?” Tam asked. “Well… I thought that you would rather not have me or your mother there so…” Quan replied sheepishly. “Great, see you later!” Tam replied quickly while pulling Linh to the Leapmaster. “Foxfire!” Linh shouted and they glittered away. Chapter 2 They arrived on the purple field with hundreds of nervous children and even more nervous parents. There were large signs with messages like: Foxfire- the school of your dreams and Foxfire- from here it is an easy path to nobility. Tam and Linh waded around for a while until finding a nice, uncrowded spot. Dame Alina’s porcelain-like face suddenly appeared on the large screen. She tossed her hair a few times before starting. “Hello, everyone. As you already know, this is the foxfire entrance exam. I am soo happy that you all are here." She tossed her shoulders back and broke into another fake smile. “Now, I don’t want to keep you all here for the rest of the day. So, does everyone have their schedules?” There was a wave of murmurs. “Great, and good luck!” Her image faded and everyone started to say bye to their parents and rush to the assigned rooms for testing. “What do you have, Linh?” Tam asked. Linh scrambled to get her schedule out of her bag. “Um, Agriculture. You?” Linh replied. “Universe. Meet you at break.” Tam replies sadly. “Bye” “Bye” Chapter 3 “So? How was it?” Mai asked as soon as the reappeared back at home. “Let me guess, you guys think that you did horrible because we are twins?” Tam replied. “We just got home, too. And we wanted to decompress but instead you guys need to put us through the third degree.” Linh added. The family stood in silence until Tam said “It went well, okay?” The twins started to grab their bags and head up the massive marble stairs to their room. Suddenly Mai’s voice shattered the silence. “Well, tell us more. Did you do well on the Agriculture exams? Universe, Elements?” Tam relipied in an angry tone. “WE. WILL. TELL. YOU. WHEN. WE. WANT. TO!!!!!!” He ran up the stairs, into their large room and slammed the door. Linh stared at them with a look of "Really, you had to do this." for second before dropping her bags and following her angry brother. Chapter 4 When she got there, she found him on their beanbag chair. “What’s wrong?” Linh asked nervously. “Well… I’ve been keeping a secret from you for a few weeks.” Tam said sadly. “Really?” Linh asked. She was surprised. Usually, they told each other everything. She disappeared to the bathroom and grabbed two glasses. A rare black diamond cup for Tam and a sapphire cup for Linh. She concentrated on the water in the air, grabbed control over it and forced it into the cups. They filled up with cool water. Tam grabbed his and chugged it. Linh on the other hand concentrated on it and tried to create a floating cool compress but lost control. It got dumped on Tam. He laughed, and odd thing for him to do. “I’m, I’m a, I’m a… shade” he said and looked down at his empty glass. Sorry, I know it's short but I have to leave you guys hanging (Following SWM's example).. I already have the next chapter pretyped and I'll publish it on Monday or Tuesday. Chapter 5: He waited for Linh to scold him or at least be a bit angry. “OMG! That's great! See, we both manifested! This is great!” Linh yelled, careful not to let her parents overhear. “I thought you would be angry. You sound so happy. Of course I'm happy. Now the question is if we should tell our parents…” Linh replied. “I think we should. I mean we can brag that we aren't worthless after all.” Tam said firmly. “Tam… we will only be worthless when we start to believe that we are worthless. Let's tell them at dinner tonight.” Linh said scoldingly. “Fine…” Later that day… It is dinner now. They are having a dinner of concomron, a vegetable that tastes like a mix of cucumber and pepper.For desert, they are having ambroises in a sweet syrupy sauce. They taste like sweet balls of fruit in a syrupy sauce. (YUM. I'm hungry, can you tell?) “So, are finally going to tell us that secret that you were going to tell Linh?” Mai asked. “Or did tell her.” Quan added on. “You eavesdropped? That is so low, so f-” Tam started to say. “Tam…” Linh said, and whispered something in his ear. It seemed to calm him down. “I am amazed that you didn't respect our privacy!” Linh said as she turned to her parents. “It's our house.” Mai said snapping back. In sync, Tam and Linh did and epic eye roll. “ Fine! If you really want to know, I manifested.” Tam spit out. Their parents gasped. “What did you manifest as?” Mai said, her voice a mix of excitement and dread. “A shade.” Tam replied. He did another epic eye roll. Chapter 6 “Why didn’t you tell us?” their parents asked. Quan sounded angry while Mai sounded hurt. “Because of that.” Lihn jumped in, pointing to the bulging vein on her dad’s forehead. Quan took a few deep breaths and it disappeared. “But, we’re your parents and we have a right to know if you have maifested.” Mai whispered at her napkin. Quan rose and left the room shouting “I’m updating Firefox at once! This may be your ticket to Firefox, Hammie!” (Heeheehee. Tiana, that was for you!) Tam mumbled something about annoying nicknames and parents. Sorry this chapter is very short. I don't actually have an excuse, it's just better this way. Chapter 7 So as a side note for this chapter, I wrote this in Tam’s POV to make it more interesting. ;) “Ooo. I can’t wait for tonight!!” Lihn said from her separate (giant) closet in their room. I was sitting on the bed reading a book called A Shade’s Guide to Shadows. Personally, I was dreading tonight. Tonight, we were, for the very first time since… never. We were going to be separated. Tonight, we were going to get the Foxfire letters. I was sure that I would be rejected and Lihn would be accepted. Lihn is the most talented girl ever. Her control is improving each day while I, on the other hand, and barely move my own shadow. “I’m sorta excited…” I said, but really meaning “I am dreading tonight so much.” “Come on, Tam, it can’t be that bad. Worst case, you get in and I don’t. You did so much better on the exams then I did.” Lihn replied. I did an epic eye roll. “Tam, don’t roll your eyes at me.” Lihn scolded. “How, what, what? Are you sure that you aren’t also a Telepath?” I implored. “TAM! LIHN! COME DOWN HERE NOW!! THE MESSENGER WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!!!” Dad yelled. He sounded more nervous then both of us combined. I guess he didn’t want us to be accepted or… maybe he did. Lihn stepped out of the closet in a sparkly baby blue mermaid cut dress. She had twisted her silky black hair into a neat bun that was held up by a sapphire and diamond pin. I was just wearing a black tunic and jeans. “Well, you look sparkly!” I said between laughs. “Hey-”Lihn was interupped by Dad. “TWINSYS! GET! DOWN! HERE! NOW!!” Dad shouted and we both rushed out the door. Category:Past Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction